


Reasons

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Wonder why Percy wants to be the best?





	Reasons

Percy scowled at his food. Mother was fussing over Bill and Charlie, giving them extra portions.

"Bill, I'm so proud of you! Head Boy! Charlie! Quidditch Captain! Gryffindor is going to win the House Cup!"

"I'm going to be better than both of you." Percy piped up. 

All faces turned to him in shock. 

Molly said, "No, Percy, a Head Boy and Captain is enough fame for this family. Just be you; don't worry about living up--"

"I'll become Minister of Magic! I'll show you!" He shouted and scampered up to his room to cry into his pillow. He'd never be as good as his older brothers.


End file.
